


If Darcy Came Back!

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: Darcy comes back home but os surprised at how much her sister Clare has changed.





	If Darcy Came Back!

Darcy Edwards finally steps off the plane at the airport in Toronto 'It's so good to be home' She thought to herself as she made her way to the baggage claim to collect her luggage.

After she collected, walks through security and customs she finds a taxi cab then gets in to fasten her seatbelt and told the driver her old address where she grew up in, the place she had so many memories the good and the bad but it all chaged her parents divorced which was ironic becauase of how they view divorce; Her little sister wouldn't be so little anymore she wonder how Clare was doing her inncont little sister Clare. Well little did she knew her sister wasn't so inccont anymore and her mother remarried to a guy named Glen and now she has a step brother Jake Martin which she was told had just graduated.

Darcy was lost in thought she hasn't realised she was now at her childhood home. She paid the cab fayre before getting out and been handed her luggage, walks up the path and takes a look at the house.

Clare was home on the phone to Eli as she was really missing him but knew that she will be in New York next year at Columbia and with Eli as she was pacing the livingroom walking aroung the coffee talble she heard a cab outside and faint footsteps walking towards the house but ignore led it. "I will let you go I love you Eli bye" she hangs up and made her way to the kichen but was stopped when she heard the door so she dicided to get it thinking it was Alli, Janna or Adam.

Darcy takes a deep breath before knocking the door she had so many thoughts like how would everyone react, how is she, why hasn't she called to let everyone know she's back but all those thoughts disappeared when she heard the front door opens and stood a sightly older seventeen version of Clare Edwards.

"What are you doing h... DARCY!" Clare's eyes widens as she beams brightly and wrapping her arms around her big sister hugging her and not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too Clare" The older Edwards' sister says hugging back then letting go so she could breathe and get into the house.

The two girls walked into the livingroom to take a seat on the sofa "So tell me everything! What have I missed?" Darcy questions smiling at Clare.

"A lot but I will tell you everything" Clare beans at her sister.

"I'm all ears!" she exclaims as she takes off her shoes and crosses her legs on the sofa facing Clare.

Clare takes a deep breah "Ok it started after you left I made friends and they still my best friends well Alli Bhandari mostly and my ex KC left for Vancouver but we are friends and we dated when I was in the 9th grade" She starts to explains.

"Wait is KC that boy wearing that hat we saw on the steps of Degrassi Darcy wonders and Clare nods.

"Yes and I wore your clothes too and stopped wearing glasses in 10th grade".

"Wow you have changed you little rebal" Darcy laughs crossing her arms.

"Oh that's not just it" Clare raised her eyebrow "Months later KC started having feelings for Jenna who is also my friend but we are on good terms we made up in 11th grade".

Darcy listens to her sister she wanted to say somthing but she could tell they was more that Clare telling her so she put her hands on her laps.

"You know that our parents are divorced well before they did they fought a lot and during that time I met Eli it was love at first sight we dated the first time but it was a bad break up after he crashed his herse into a wall".

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy was shocked at the fact that this boy who dated well dating would crashed a car.

Clare then tells Darcy about how she dated Jake but then it got all weird and awkward because they are step sliblings.

"Thanks goodness you both stopped before it got too weird" Darcy chuckles and throws a pillow at Clare playfully.

The younger Edwards sister chucked and noded in agreement "Yes! Now it's the last day before the winter break up Eli and I started talking again and he and Alli, Jenna, Kc and Connor all helped me with Dwgrassi Daily and then later there was a Frostival and I kissed Eli and it was so magical. Clare blushes when she says Eli's name.

Darcy realised that her sister has changed a lot and smiles and puches her playfully "And you told me that you were at Degrassi for school and not for boys" she teases her sister.

"I know they are a lot of things I said that now I look back on" Clare says happily then her smkles turns upside dowm.

"Clare why the frown" Darcy says with concern.

"They is somthing you told me not to do but I only done this so I could get evidences".

"Clare?"

"Earlier this year like in March I had this internhip co op thing at a big newspaper ...and my mentor saxually harrassed me, he kissed me without consent and..." she starts crying and Darcy quickly embraces her for a hug.

"Clare this is not you fault and you are so strong actually the strongest you are more braver than I ever could and you know what I wnt through" She holds her sister and wiping away her sister's tears.

After wiping her tears with a tissues and huggig her sister she sat comfy on the sofa as about ten minutes have passed "I had support from Alli and especially Eli" she says to Darcy.

"That is good support is good and the sounds of it Eli must really love you".

"He does and I love him so much he is the best thing thst ever happend to me. I even lost my virginity to him at his prom a few months ago and now we are in a long distance relationship". Clare explains.

Darcy eyes widens "Clare!" She was so shock that her inncont and pure little sister had sex but was glad that it was safe and wasn't pressured.

"See I have changed a lot and I can't wait to spend my life with him". Clare beams smiling as she then takes out her phone and looks through her photos they were a million her and Alli, her and Jenna, Jenna, Alli and her, so many of her and Adam and her, Adam and Elu and finally she came to a cute one where she is in Eli's arms and they are sitting down close. "Here is a photo of me and Eli".

Darcy gently takes Clare's phone as she takes a look at the photo "Aww you both look so smcute together and I will now have to meet him" Darcy happily says.


End file.
